Lpcdpdsda!
by LolaFree
Summary: Le pire cauchemar des persos du Seigneur des Anneaux!(enfin c le titre...)Voici une histoire abracadabrante sortit tout droit du four...euh non de mon cerveau!


MoonHeart-_Arrive en courant-_Hey hey hey! Me revoilà avec une autre fic full capotante! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_regarde la communauté de l'anneau avec un sourire machiavélique et les yeux injecter de sang, le feu derrière elle, les deux cornes qui poussent... (_Bon ça va faire...j'espère que vous avez compris que j'ai l'air diabolique!)-MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VoUs AlLeR SoUfFrIr!

Frodon: On souffre déjà a essayer de comprendre vos expressions étrangères-_se mange un coup de pelle-_...arghhh

MoonHeart: Bien fait pour toi! Frodon aux quatre doigts-_fait une grimace a Frodon-_

Frodon: HEY! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS À ME NOMMER DE LA SORTE!

MoonHeart-_Claque des doigts et Frodon disparaît-_Ahhhhhh...enfin j'ai pu a y voir la face-_sent le regard des autres membres de la communauté peser sur elle-_QUOI?

Gandalf: Il faut être très puissant pour faire disparaître une personne!

MoonHeart: Bah non!Voyons, c'est seulement les pouvoirs d'auteurs-_se retourne vers les autres-_...bon j'en était rendu ou?

Sauron-_arrive...en oeil...-_

MoonHeart:(bon kesce qui fout icitte lui lo?)

Aragorn: C'EST SAURON! FUYEZ TOUS!

Tout le monde: NONNNNNNNN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sauron-_se racle...la gorge_- 00' MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TLM:Hein?

MoonHeart-_pousse l'oeil de Sauron avec des mitaines de cuisine pour pas se brûler-_Écoutez Sauron, c'est pas icitte que vous allez reconstruire un anneau pis essayer encore de conquérir la planète!

Sauron:Nononononoononononononoonnononononononon...Vous avez demandé ou est-ce que vous en étiez!

MoonHeart:Ah...ah oui oui oui oui oui oui! C'est vrai! EYE TOUT LE MONDE!

TLM:QUOI?

MoonHeart: SAURON EST DEVENU GENTIL!

TLM: YEAH!

_-Destiny's Child arrive et chante Lost my Breath_: Can you people...baby boy...baby loose my breath...

MoonHeart: 00

Aragorn: LE DEMON ESSAIE DE NOUS SEDUIRE!

Legolas: TUONS LES!

Gandalf: SORCIERE!Tuez-les!

Pippin et Merry: NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

TLM-_se pitch_ (se lance.. en bon quebeckois!)_Sur Destiny's Child et une guerre encore plus grosse que celle de l'anneau commence-_

MoonHeart: Seigneur! M'a tu la commencer ma fic...nom de Dieu!

_-Une lumière apparaître a côter de MoonHeart et une forme assez vague arrive-_

...:On m'a appelé?

MoonHeart:hennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ...Po trop non retourne che vous espec...PATMOL!

Patmol: NoNoNoNNNNNNNNNoooooooooNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnn je suis Dieu!

_-Isil arrive nowherement comme sa et frappe Patmol ak une cassorole-_

Isil:RAHHHHH LA LA!J' T'AVAIS DIT D'ARRÊTER!

Patmol:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Isil arrête soooooooooooooooooo

Isil:Ta qua dire pardon ma tante!

Patmol: PARDON MATANTE!

MoonHeart-_regarde toute le bordel que la guerre entre Isil et Patmol a faite et celle aussi de la guerre Destiny's Child VS. LoTr- _kesce c so! Ze comprends pu!

?Numéro 2: Eye i sont po entrain de te piquer la vedette?

MoonHeart:henhen...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KI KIER LO?

?Number two: je suis...la VOIX DS TA TETE!

MoonHeart: oh non po toé!

Lavoixal'interieurdematete: Kesce tu fais! Ils sont entrain de ruiner ton histoire!

MoonHeart:T'a ben raison-_prend une grande respiration-_EYE SA VA FAIRE L'OSTI DE NIAISAGE!PATMOL ET ISIL VOUS DEGAGEZ D'ICITTE AVANT QUE VOS FESSES MANGE MON PIED EN PLEINE FACE- _expire et reprends encore son souffle-_PIS VOUS LES 3 FILLES NOWHERE VOUS PARTEZ D'ICITTE AVANT QUE JE VOUS METTE A POUBELLE! PIS LES AUTRES VOUS RESTER CALME! C CLAIR?

Isil:comme de l'eau de roche- _emmène Patmol par le collet en bas du pont-_

Destiny's Child:I'm a independant women...yeahhhhh...-_se mange un coup de pied dans le derrière-_

Les autres-_Gasp-_OUI MON CAPITAINE!

MoonHeart:Bon! Cher lecteur, bonne lecture!...oh et une **review** a la fin serait très apprécier- _gros smile-_

_-Gab arrive et commence a faire des bruits bizarres-_

MoonHeart:o.O...euh Gab c parce que les lecteurs vont commencer a lire pis j'pense que j'les gosses déjà en leur disant des débileries comme en haut fake tsé...

GaB:Oh...po 'rave!Eye tsé lo l'affaire...

MoonHeart-_pousse Gab vers la sortie-_rah la la comme dirait Isil...

(Note de l'auteur: Bon, je viens de voir ça en faisant mon update sur ma fic lala et je suis pas capable de faire parler les persos en leur mettant un tirret au boutte, donc pour que sa puisse mieux fonctionner et que vous puissiez comprendre j'vais vous expliquez:

(...-):(les paranthèses ne sont pas incluses)ça c'est quand qqn va parler...

(-action-): sa c'est quand on fait une action...

Pis c sa merci de lire!si ya qqc que vous comprenez pas dites le moua!)

**Chapitre….**(MoonHeart -_à son éditeur-_: Quel chapitre qu'on est rendu? Son éditeur : JE LE SAIS TU MOUA?MH : Bah tes supposer! Éditeur : J'ai mm pas lu ton histoire!)**1!**

...-Vous formerez la communauté de l'ann...

...-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...etc.

_-POUF-_

...-JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE...etc.

_-POUF BANG CRASH-_

...-SUPERMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...etc.

_-POUF BANG CRASH CRACK FIZWIZBIZ-_

Elrond et la communauté se retournèrent vers 3 ados, écrasés, sur le truc chose qui ressemble a un podium...et ou il y a l'anneau. Les gardes arrivèrent et brandirent leurs armes sur les "descendants du ciel". Elrond se fraya un chemin vers eux et les toisa du regard. Le premier à bouger fut celui du dessus. C'était une jeune fille, humaine, cheveux mi-longs mi-courts avec des mèches blondes. Elle essaya de se lever mais réussit qu'à tomber par terre. Avant que les gardes ne fassent un mouvement, elle se leva d'un bond.

...-OUfffffffffffffffffffff!Ca va ça va je vais bien!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!JE VOIS PLUS RIEN!MES LUNETTES!OÙ SONT MES LUNETTES?

La jeune fille partit à courir en rond autours du podium comme une débile. Elle poussa les gardes sur son chemin et commença a tourner autours (nda:des gardes lo...) Pendant ce temps, les deux autres se réveillaient lentement. Il y avait une autre fille, plus petite et plus jeune, aux cheveux longs auburn. Le deuxième était un garçon. Muscler et grand. Cheveux courts noirs. La fille #2 se frotta les yeux et regarda autours d'elle. Quand elle vit la horde de gardes et la fille #1 courir comme une débile elle n'en crut pas ses yeux (nda:de voir les gardes fru po la fille #1 comme une conne!)Elle frappa le garçon qui riait de la fille #1. Il ne fit pas attention a #2 et continuait a se tordre de rire (nda: imaginer l'image, le gars est en boule a terre pis se tient les cotes avec les larmes qui lui coule des yeux parce que i rie trop...lolll) #2 soupira et remarqua Elrond...elle devint blême. Elle devenue encore plus blanche quand elle vit #1 fouiller en dessus...de la tunique d'Elrond pis se relever tellement vite qu'elle le frappe. L'impact est tellement puissant qu'il fait tomber Elrond au ralentit en lui faisant faire LE move de Néo dans la Matrice 1(nda: Si vous le saviez po le gars qui fait Elrond i fait l'agent Smith dans la matrice...donc c sur qu'il se cassera pas le dos:p) et un énorme CrAcK sonore se fit entendre.

Les autres: Oh men...on meurt c sur!

...-Hinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!YEAH!S'exclama #1 en levant la main. J'AI RETROUVER MES LUUUUUUUUUUUNEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!

#1 les mit et vit sur qui elle pilait presque. Elle cria puis rejoint les deux autres.

#1: Oh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ! C'était Elrond!

Elrond se releva avec l'aide de deux gardes. Mais des qu'il se releva...

...-AHHHHHhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH JE MEURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

_-POUF BANG CRASH CRACK FIZWIZBIZ TWINKLE TWINKLE TINKLEWIE-_

Une 3eme jeune fille tomba du ciel et atterrit sur...Elrond.

...-Argh...

La jeune fille aux cheveux longs bruns châtains se releva sur Elrond en chancelant.

La 4ieme: Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhh super voyageeeeeeeeee...va falloir que je recommence...

Puis la jeune fille eut le haut le coeur et vomit sur Elrond. La jeune fille s'essuya sur la tunique du vieil elfe et rejoignit les 3 autres.

...-Hey juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !Dit-elle à la fille #1, je pense que j'ai pogné le mauvais vol...Chu arriver un peu en retard!

Les 3 autres:OO'

4ieme: Bah koi?

Est-ce que tu as vus sur ki ta dégueuler ton p'tit dej? dit Ju (nda:Ju c'est moi mais je vais souvent changer de nom (bah oui sa me tente!)Voici les plus populaires! MoonHeart, Jubs ou Jubilee, la folle, la folle de Moony, l'aveugle, http: etc. le etc. n'est pas dans la liste des surnoms. (Juste pour le monde qui aurait tendance a croire ça...ds le fond les attarder!...nonn stune joke lol).)

...-HUM...non. La fille #3 se retourna et vit un Elrond en colère et plein de vomit.

...-OH FUCK MERDE DE TABARNAK!

...-Oh les jurons Gab!

Gab(nda:qui va être souvent appeler Gabi, Gabrielle, Gabichou, Gabipouette etc.) se précipita derrière Isil, la fille #2(nda:qui va être souvent appeler Is, Isil, Isildur, Isilriel,folle de service,folle d'Haldir, folle tout court...etc.)Qui elle-même se mit en p'tite boule pour éviter la colère d'Elrond.

...-Arrêtez-les!Cria Elrond

Les gardes se précipitèrent vers les adolescents qui commencèrent a courir en rond comme des débiles jusqu'a temps que Patmol (nda:bon je sais j'vous gosse avec mes surnoms mais c'est le dernier, Patmol va être surnommer (riez pas de mes surnoms okay!)Patmynie, Pat, Patou, Patty, Patmoline, Poussette, Pouette Pouette, Poil de carottes (mm sil est pas roux...lol) Poulette déchaîner...) décide de monter les marches mais malheureusement pour lui se plante dans la première marche et déboule...ce qu'il ne sut pas c'est que les 3 autres en arrivant se plantèrent dedans en faisant former un énorme pile d'ados. Les gardes les encerclèrent et avant qu'ils puissent faire un mouvement une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

...-Arrêtez!

Tout le monde se tournèrent vers Gandalf qui s'était frayer un chemin parmi les gardes et qui regardait les jeunes d'un air voulant dire:"si ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons entendre nous vous jetons dans la fausse aux lions avec David comme dans la bible et il n'y aura pas d'anges pour garder la bouche des lions fermer".

...-Laissons-les s'expliquer. Ils ont peut-être une bonne raison...

...-OUIIIIII!s'écrièrent en choeur les adolescents empiler.

**3 Heures plus tard**

...-Mais on vous jure qu'on a jamais voulu voler l'anneau sacrer qui peut détruire le monde entier!dit Jubilee en essayant de leur expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas des méchants monstres cousins des Nazguls.

...-Alors comment connaissez-vous cet anneau?Dit Gandalf

Gandalf regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il entra dans son esprit et en ressortit aussitôt.

Gandalf: Il n'y a rien...soit le sort n'était pas assez puissant soit qu'elle est trop...stupide.

...-Hum...papyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy quand est-ce qu'on va aller a la pêche?On va aller prendre une truite des maritimes pis on va l'accrocher sur notre parachute?...gagouhsauoiiiii...isjvnflk...JE VEUX MON SUCONS!Papy, tu vas tu m'emmener dans le fond de la mer gaspésienne pour qu'on aille manger des cochons roses volants avec nos amis les poules?

Les 3 autres:OO...OKAYYYYYYYYYYYY...

Gab:Sans commentaires...

Pat: MENN VOUS LUI AVEZ BOUSILLER LE CERVO!

...-Ouachhhh Ju arrête de baver sur moi...dit Isil en essayant de tasser Ju de sur son bras

Ju: OUAISSSSSSSSSSSS...gagagagzouzou...hehehehhehe...COCORICO!_continue de baver_

Patmol se jeta alors sur Gandalf qui se tassa au bon moment. Patmol s'écrasa alors en un bruit sourd et Ju vint le rejoindre part terre en sautant dessus.

Ju: PATTYYYYYYYYYY!FAIS MOI LE CHEVALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!OUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Patmol: X-X

Gabà Isil: J'pense qui va pas fort fort...

Isil a Gab: Surtout avec Jub qui lui saute dessus

Isil et Gab: MOuaisssssss...

Gandalf prit la jeune fille folle par le collet et mit ses doigts sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Ju tomba par terre (nda: plus précisément sur Patmol) et se releva instantanément.

...-AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!cria-t-elle en courant en rond autours de Gandalf.

Gandalf soupira et lui donna un coup de bâton sur la tête. Ju retomba dans les pommes et Gandalf se dirigea vers les deux autres filles.

...-Bien, il ne reste plus que vous alors maintenant, parler et dites moi toute la vérité.

Isil et Gabrielle se regardèrent et commencèrent leur histoire...

**Flash-Backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Patmol, Isil, Gab et Ju était assis devant une TV. Le seigneur des Anneaux: La communauté de l'Anneau jouait. Ils étaient rendu au boute ou que les 4 hobbits sont au Poney Fringant, que Frodon est a terre et que l'anneau tourne pendant 1 demi-heure. Patmol essayait toujours de comprendre le film, et les trois autres filles disaient par coeur les répliques du film qu'elles avaient vu des milliards et des milliards de fois.

...-MAIS POURQUOI YA UN OEIL QUI PARLE A SAM DANS L'ANNEAU?Demanda Patmol en se tenant la tête signe d'incompréhension.

MoonHeart: Premièrement Patmol, le gars qui a l'anneau C'EST FRODON!COMBIEN DE FOIS VA FALLOIR QUE JE TE LE REPETE!...

Gab: Deuxièmement Patmol, i sont pas DANS l'anneau...i sont comme dans une autre dimension qu'on voit seulement quand Frodon met l'anneau!

Isil: Troisièmement Patmol, l'OEIL c SAURON!c pas dur...au début ils l'ont dit! Sauron a une connexion avec l'anneau c pour so qui peut voir Frodon quand celui-ci met l'anneau!

Les trois filles: C TU CLAIR?

Patmol: Ouais lo calmez-vous!...men vous etes toutes tomber ds votre semaine en mm temps ou koi?

Les quatre ados retournèrent leur attention sur le film au boute que Aragorn essayait de trouver une plante pour guérir Frodon de la lame du Nazgul. Jubs s'endormit a ce moment la, Patmol essayait ENCORE de comprendre le truc de la plante pis comment i vo faire pour le guérir, Gab écoutait le film coucher sur le divan avec un air lointain et Isil regardait attentivement le film pour pas manquer le boute d'Haldir (nda:mm si ye 1 heure plus tard le boute...).Gab soupira et alla se chercher des bretzel dans la cuisine mais quand elle revint, il n'y avait plus personne! Seulement une lumière qui sortait de la tivi. En une nanosecondes, elle se retrouva plonger dans l'énorme lumière aveuglante qui faisait mal aux yeux.

**FFFFFFin du flash-back**

Gandalf restait silencieux, accoter sur le mur de l'infirmerie où reposait Patmol et Juju dans deux lits. Patmol était vivant et réveiller mais ne pouvait pas bouger a cause de son dos...et Jubilee, elle, était coucher, les yeux qui allaient de droite a gauche, comme les débiles mentales, et les bras qui shakeait...

...-Eh bien qu'elle étrange histoire, alors comme sa, vous étiez en train de vous promenez dans une étrange foret quand cette lumière est apparue!

Gabrielle et Isil hochèrent la tête en essayant de ne pas partir a rire et en priant le ciel que le magicien croit a leur histoire. (Nda:Non mais aller raconter a des Magiciens, des Elfes et des nains que vous etes entrez dans une petite boite qu'on appelle chaleureusement la tivi et que vous étiez entrain de regarder leur histoire!Je pense qu'il vont pas gober pis qu'ils vont vous envoyer dans une fosse au lion!). Gandalf regarda les deux jeunes filles et sortit de la pièce.

...-Restez ici...

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent parler quand Gandalf les coupa.

...-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos amis, la fille sera bientôt de retour a la normal (nda:uhhh si elle peut être normal...eye c moi sa!) et le jeune garçon sera bientôt sur pied.

Isil et Gabrielle se regardèrent et regardèrent le vieux barbu s'en aller. Patmol se leva soudainement et fit sursauter Isil qui trébucha dans le pied du lit de Jubs et tomba mm sur celle-ci. Isil se releva rapidement, ayant eu peur de briser quelque chose sur son amie. Elle remarqua que Juju avait arrêté sa sorte de crise qui ressemblait à une crise d'épilepsie.

...-OUHHHHHH...sa faite mal...

Puis Juju se leva. Elle se frotta les yeux et se gratta la tête (nda:ce qui accentua sa coupe de cheveux po faite).

...-BON kesce qu'on fait maintenant?

Isil: Vous etes correct lo?Vous avez pu mal?Demanda-t-elle en regardant Ju et Pat

...-OUAIS! Disent en choeur les deux ex-malades.

...-Bon ben alors...commençons l'opération...euh...dit Isil en regardant autours d'elle pour un peu d'aide

Gab: L'opération: DÉFIONS LES ORDRES DU VIEUX BARBU BLANC!

Les trois autres: OUAIS!

Juju: au faites...c koi les ordres du magicien a la longue barbe blanche avec des noeuds dedans?

Patmol: ouin c vrai...

Gab pis Isil: Faut pas bouger.

Patmol: Oh...juste so

Ju-_avec son air machiavélique- _humhumhum...je sais déjà koi faire! Et si on allait rendre une p'tite visiteà l'Héritier d'Isildur?

Les quatre ados se regardèrent et sourirent.

**1 heures plus tard**

...-Mais...

**_-SPLASH-_**

Et la tranquillité de Fondcombe fut brisée par des rires moqueurs et des pas de courses. Aragorn et Arwen sortirent d'une pièce quelconque, tremper jusqu'aux os. Arwen fulminait et Aragorn essayait de garder son calme. Notre super quatuor former de Is, Gabipouette, l'aveugle et Poussette se tenait dans un coin, la ou personne de pouvait les trouver. Ils virent passer Aragorn et Arwen et arrêtèrent de respirer jusqu'a ce que les deux jeunes amoureux soient partit. Ils sortirent de leur cachette et décidèrent de visiter Fondcombe. Ils marchèrent encore pendant quelques minutes et s'arrêtèrent devant deux chemins. Un allant à gauche, vers les chambres a coucher, et celui de droite qui allait vers la salle où il y a l'épée découpée d'Isildur.

Pat: Bon moi je dis qu'il faut par la droite!

Gabipouette: Moi la gauche!

Isil...dur: Hum...j'pense que je pense que j'pense que Patty a raison, la droite!

Jubs: Ouin bin moi je choisis...d'aller en plein milieu lo ds le mur!

Les autres: ...

...-Bah koi...bon okay...moi pis Gab on va a gauche pis vs a droite okay?

Pat et Is: Okay...

Avant que les deux groupes se séparent, Patmol prit Juju par les épaules et mit sur son visage un air triste que seul les acteurs des tv-series à l'o de rose utilisent.

...-Juju...promet moi que...si vous voyez le vieux ramollit avec la barbe vous allez vous cachez!...j'ai po envi que tu me sautes dessus comme l'autre fois!

...-Patmol...oh mon pattydoudinounet, ne t'inquiète pas, nous saurons nous cacher a la moindre trace du danger!oh et vous aussi faites attention...ne croisez surtout pas le regard de la fille d'Elrond...c'est pire que Médusa!

Patmol hocha la tête et tourna les talons d'un air théâtral. Puis les deux groupes se séparèrent.

**Un peu plus loin**

Elrond et Gandalf regardaient les ados du haut de l'étage supérieur. Elrond secouait la tête, signe d'exaspération.

...-Non Gandalf, ceci est une mauvaise idée.

...-Elrond, soit que nous les emmenons avec nous, ou qu'ils restent ici à faire d'autres idioties.

La réponse d'Elrond ne se fit pas prier.

...-Prenez-les avec vous. Ma fille a faillit faire décoller les tapisseries quand elle s'est plainte a moi d'avoir reçu sur la tête un sceau remplit de sable et d'eau (nda:devinez c koi sa fait du sable pis de l'eau ensemble...DE LA BOUETTE!).

...-Oui je sais Elrond, j'ai vaguement entendu les doux cris de votre fille!dit Gandalf en levant les sourcils

...-Ces crises sont pires que celles que sa mère me faisait...

Elrond s'assit sur une chaise qui ressemblait à une chaise de psychologue et Gandalf vint prendre le fauteuil derrière lui.

...-Ecoutez Elrond, je comprends que sa doit être dur d'avoir une fille a qui vous refuser le droit de sortir avec un homme comme Aragorn mais vous ne pourrez les séparer...

...-Vous avez sans doute raison Gandalf...

Soudain, des rires se firent entendre encore. Gandalf et Elrond se levèrent et regardèrent à l'étage inférieur. Ils virent deux adolescentes partir en courant suivit de nombreux nains en colère (nda:dont un était Gimli...gniark gniark il va souffrir lui pendant l'histoire).

**De retour sur les deux jeunes filles qui courent comme des débiles**

Juju et Gabrielle couraient le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient même si elles n'en avaient pas trop de besoin pace que elles se faisaient seulement poursuivre par des nains.(nda:ns savons tous que des nains c'est nains donc sa court pas vite vite!)Les filles s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent dans un placard qui se trouvait comme sa la nowherement

...-Hey Gab tu penses qu'ils vont nous retrouver?

...-Si tu continues à parler fort oui!

...-Okay!

Elles attendirent quelques instant et virent passer par les petites craques la horde de nains.

Gab: Ils sont partis?

Ju: oui je crois bien...

Elles sortirent du placard lentement...et firent face à un Gandalf fru. Les deux filles se regardèrent et sourirent innocemment.

...-Salut Gandalf!Dit Gab en essayant de s'esquiver

...-Hey Gandalfittou!Bon ben...nous on va s'en aller oki?

Avant qu'elles aient pu faire un mouvement, Gandalf les prit par le collet et les emmenèrent vers l'infirmerie. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, les deux filles virent Patmol et Isil, un air décapiter sur le visage...Aragorn près d'eux. On pouvait aisément deviner qu'il leur avait fait un sermon aussi plate que les cours de maths...était peut-être pour sa que Isil semblait s'endormir. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent vite s'asseoir près des deux autres ados, la tête baisser. Ils ne disaient pas un mot. Aragorn s'avança vers Gandalf pour lui expliquer la situation.

...-Je les ai trouver en train d'essayer de repeindre les murs et ils ont cacher un peu partout les fragments de la lame briser...

Avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Juju et Gabrielle partirent à rire.

...-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA!Trop drolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeee

Gab: Hihihihihihiihihiihhi

Patmol et Isil sourirent et croisèrent le regard d'Aragorn et ils rebaissèrent la tête Cependant, on voyait bien qu'Isil se retenait de rire, la main sur la bouche et des petits coups aux épaules...Aragorn vint se placer devant Gabrielle et Juju et planta son regard ds celui de Gabrielle (nda:jetais po pour me le refaire...une fois ça va quand même!). Gabrielle défia son regard. Ils restèrent pendant quelques secondes quand on entendit un _-POC- _. Les regards se tournèrent vers Juju et Patmol qui partirent à rire bêtement. Aragorn alla s'interposer quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Elrond se tenait debout. Il regarda les 4 ados.

...-Suivez-moi.

Il s'en alla et les quatre ados le suivirent et Aragorn derrière. Un -_POC-_recommença et Gabrielle se retourna avec sa face qui fait dire "qu'est-ce tu fous!tu m'énarves!" vers Ju.

...-Qu'est-ce tu fous!tu m'énarves!

Juju partit à rire et fit, avec sa bave, une énorme bulle. Patmol partir a rire en p'tite boule encore (nda:j'pense que je vais le faire cramper de même tout le temps!) et Gab secoua la tête

Isil: Rah la la ce que tu peux être conne defois!

Elrond soupira. Ils arrivèrent devant les membres de la communauté Juju et Gab se cachèrent derrière Aragorn pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard des nains. Les membres de la communauté leur firent (nda:à les quatre ados pas juste a Gab et Ju la...FAUT ETRE JUSTE DANS LA VIE!) Un regard dur et ils attendirent ce que Elrond allait leur bien que la moitié s'en doutait déjà

...-Bien, je vous remercie être venu pour un autre conseil. La dernière fois nous avons formé la communauté de l'anne...

PouetPouet: HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!TROP MARANT!

Isil: oh non faut pas que je ries…………...HAHHHAHAHAAAAAAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHA...

Juju: MWAHHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHA...

Gabri: hihiihiihihiihhihihihiihhihiihihi...

Elrond prit une grande respiration, soupira et se retourna vers les quatre ados qui se retenaient de rire. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna encore vers les membres de la communauté. Il vit que parmi eux, Merry et Pippin se retenait aussi de rire.

...-Bien, j'espère que je n'aurai pu à me faire interrompre. Je disais donc, la communauté de l'annea...

Gabrielle: POUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!LOLLLLLLL

Juju: HAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHA!ENCORE TROP DROLE!

Patmol qui était en boule en train de cramper: hhohoohohoohohoh...

Isil qui essuyait les larmes (nda:bah non elle pleure pas, mais tse quand vous riez trop defois vous avez envie de pleurer lo...vous voyez tu?)Sur son visage: ahhh nonnnnnn, c'est trop fort!

Elrond se tourna d'un coup.

...-MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS TAISEZ OU JE VOUS JETE LA FAUSSE AUX LIONS AVEC DAVID COMME DANS LA BIBLE ET IL N'Y AURA PAS D'ANGES POUR GARDER LA BOUCHE DES LIONS FERMER!

Les quatre ados su turent mais se retenaient pareille de rire. Un garde arriva derrière Elrond et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et prit la feuille de papier qui était scotché sur le dos du vieil elfe fru. Aragorn soupira, Legolas détourna le regard d'Elrond en fermant les yeux(nda:tse quand on sent que qqc va arriver pis qu'on détourne la tête de la scène pour pas voir...comme si on pense qu'il va y avoir un meurtre lo...), le Nain(nda:Gimli...j'aime po son nom fake ma souvent l'appeler de mm) était lui-même trop en colère contre les adolescents qu'il ne trouva pas la force de rire, Frodon est trop sérieux pour rire donc il lève les sourcils devant tant de débiletees devant lui, Sam essayait de cacher les yeux de Frodon pour pas qu'il voit(nda:bah oui il prend soin de son m-a-i-t-r-e adorer...pff tout le monde sait qu'il est gai...bien que je n'ait rien contre les gai...whenever) Boromir essayait de comprendre comment des enfants(nda:bah lui on sait qu'il est fier de son peuple donc il voit des enfants de la race des hommes faire des conneries...)De la race des hommes peuvent faire autant de conneries en si peu de temps, Pippin et Merry essaya de ne pas rire devant le visage d'Elrond (nda:faut pas qu'il se sente offenser le vieil elfe fou, il lui reste pas grand temps a vivre quand mm!c pas un elfe!...euh...ouais okay).Gandalf lui se dirigea vers les 4 et les prirent par le collet et les emmenèrent vers les membres de la communauté qui leur firent un regard congelant. Ensuite le papy grisonnant alla voir le papy brunnonant (nda: xD nouveau mot dans le dictionnaire!) et lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille et il se redirigea vers la communauté

...-Hum Hum, bien, je vous présente vos nouveaux compagnons...euh...présentez-vous.

Juju: QUOI!vous savez mm po notre nom pis vous décidez de nous placer dans cette bande de t...

Ju n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Isil mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire des choses que peut-être elle regretterait.

Isil: Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne nous dérange pas le moindre du monde!

Gab: C'est vrai! On se fera un plaisir de vous aidez dans cette...quête...aventure...chose?

Patmol avança pour répliquer mais un coup de pied ds le tibia d'Isil l'en dissuada. (Nda:le coup de pied vient d'Isil pas de Patmol...si il aurait oser la frapper il serait déjà mort entrain de giser dans son propre sang dans le fond d'un caniveau.)

Isil: Moi je suis Isilriel.

Gabipouette: Et moi Gabrielle.

Isil enleva sa main de la bouche de Juju pour que celle-ci se présente.

Jubs: Et moi je suis Jubilee, déesse du Chaos et de la Destruction!MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Isil et Gab: oO'

Isil sauta sur Juju et la colla par terre à la manière d'un policier qui arrête un dangereux criminel.

Juju: X-X

Patriote: Moi c'est Patrick, oh et ne la croyez pas c'est une folle...

Juice:...de Moonnyyy!

Patmol&Isildur :………pathétique

**Quelques heures plus tard**

NdAi(note de l'auteur importante) : nous somme ici rendus au boute ou la communauté se prépare a partir a l'aventure ou bout du monde, rencontrer de millier de personnages nouveaux, de nombreux combats physique et psychologique et toutes sortes de batailles sans merci. Voyez maintenant la DEUXIEME PARTIE du SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX : LA COMMUNAUTE DE L'ANNEAU VERSION….. (-_se retourne vers son_ _éditeur- _Jubi : version koua déjà? Éditeur : Je le sais tu moi! chu po dans ta tête crétine!)…VERSION AMELIORÉE!...non, j'ai pas refait l'histoire j'ai juste insérer des personnes réelles la dedans!...VERSION….oh pis d'la marde vous sécherez y'aura po de version chose okaY!

...-Bon, j'emmène koua? Demanda Juju assise par terre entrain de se peigner des cheveux près de Isil qui essayait de lire le grand livre rouge qu'elle avait chipé à Frodondine.

...-Sais pas…lui répondit son amie lectureuse

Gabrielle et Patmol arrivèrent ds la chambre qu'Elrond leur avait assigner pour la nuit, les bras charger d'épée de toutes sortes. Gabrielle portait quelques épées et du linge quant a Patou, il avait sur les bras des épées, des dagues, de boucliers, de brosses a cheveux (nda : mais il fait koua ak sa lui la?) et des capes. Juju et Isil le regardèrent de travers et continuèrent comme si de rien n'était.

...-On a du linge!Pis des épées!Pis des boucliers!Pis des tuniques!Pis des dagues!s'écria Gab en pitchant les affaires sur le lit d'Isil.

...-Pis des brosses a cheveux!dit Patttttttttj

_-egards croches sur Patmol-_

...-Quoi?

..-Oh rien…

...-Quoi…rien.

...-Oh c'est correct…

Patmol regarda les trois jeunes filles et soupira.

« Non mais, pourquoi toutes les filles sont si compliquer?(Nda : non mais c'est lui qui est weird et c'est nous qu'il traite de bizarre?) »

Patmol jeta ses choses sur Isil (nda : donc sur le lit) et s'assit sur l'autre lit. Isil ressortit du tas de truc, frue.

...-PATMOL!

...-Oui?

Isil se jeta sur Patmol essaya de lui foutre un peigne dans la bouche. Ils tombèrent du lit, en foutant le bordel partout.

Isil, avec son peigne : BOUFFE CA!

Patmol, avec la moitie de la brosse dans la bouche : MMMMMHHHShjjOIUQIFFFFFFFFF!

Juju et Gabrielle qui s'étaient assises sur le lit voisin en pariant sur le gagnant, se levèrent précipitamment pour retenir Isil qui était sur le point de faire une crise de folie non passagère.

Juju : Calme toi Isil lo, ce n'est rien i t'avais pas vu…

Isil : QUOI! CHU PAS ASSEZ VOYANTE!

Gabrielle : Bah non c'est pas ça c juste que Pat c'est un gars pis les gars ils font pas attentionà nous!

Isil se calma et s'ecrasa sur l'autre lit.

Juju : Bon!(à Gab)…comment t'a fais pour la faire taire?

Gabi : Chu habituer avec ma sœur…

Juju : Waw!Tout le monde est calmer la?

Patmol : Mhhfhkfljkjsakldlkasnfnf

Juju : Okay!

Apres cette courte dispute sans intérêt, le silence ce fut. On entendit presque une abeille volée!(nda : bah oui, les elfes ont pas des mouches mais des abeilles!). Juju soupira et se leva.

...-J'm'emmerde moua la!

...-Ouais moi i too!dit Gabicouette

...-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?Ils nous on interdit de faire des conneries jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les fragments de la lame! Dit Isil en baissant le livre de Bilib qu'elle avait retrouvé sous le tas de trucs nowheres.

...-Merdouille!dit Juju en kickant le bout du lit. Aouch!

Les autres :…

...-Et si on allait visiter?Proposa Patmol

Gab : Ouais!sa serait cool!

Isil : De toute façon, il faut que je remettre le livre a biblion!

Juju : Biblion?

Isil : Bilbon…scusez s'tait une faute de frappe!

Les autre : Oh okay…

JuJu : alors on y va?

TlM : OUAIS!

Et nos héros se mirent en route pour de nouvelles aventures…mais soudain…

...-J'ai faim

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers Patmol. Celles-ci lui lancèrent un regard genre : « Bah lo! »

Patmol : Bah koi?

Juju : On vient juste de partir!

Poulette : Et pis!

Gab : On vient juste de manger!

Patrie : Et alors?

Isil : Tu ne mangeras pas!

Patou : Sinon koi?

Les trois filles : ON SORS NOTRE CASSEROLE!

Elles avaient crié si fort que Pat fut propulsé par terre aux pieds…d'Aragorn.

...-Hey!Monsieur le Rôdeur!Bonjour sa va?

...-Que faites-vous?

...-Eh bien moi je nettoie le plancher et elles, elles me crient après! Mais a part de ça, rien de trop spécial!

...-Vous devriez être en train de vous préparer pour demain.

...-Oh, Juju s'avança vers Aragorn, vous savez tout est prêt il ne reste juste qu'a…faire nos valises!

Aragorn leva un sourcil et croisa les bras. Il les regarda avec une regard que d'habitude seul les…pères utilisent.

...-Montrez-moi.

..-Bien!Suivez-moi!

Juju passa près d'Aragorn et celui-ci la suivit. Les trois autres suivaient, pas trop certains de la réaction qu'Aragorn ferait.

Patmol murmurant aux deux autres filles : J'aime pas ça!

Gabrielle : Moi non plus…

Isou : Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir quand il va voir l'état d…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils furent tous arriver. Juju ouvrit la porte fièrement…devant l'état catastrophique de la chambre.

Si on aurait pu dire en mot l'expression du visage d'Aragorn ça l'aurait été « QUOI? »(Nda : mais comme je ne vois pas vraiment Aragorn crier : QUOI?NOM DE DIEU QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A CETTE CHAMBRE!BANDE DE GAMINS-_Aragorn kick les quatre ados qui revolent en chine-_…genre). Isil, Gabri et Patmol reculèrent d'un pas en même temps pour ne pas avoir a subir la colère d'Aragornounet.

...-Vous allez tous me nettoyer ce chantier. Dit notre ranger préférer en croisant les bras et en ce mettant face aux 4 adolescents.

...-QUOI?S'écria Juju. Je vais quand même pas ramasser tout ça!Non mais…

...-Ouais!C'est vrai so!dit Gab en croisant les bras et en défiant Aragorn du regard. C'est le Poulet et la blonde de Stew qui a fait ce bordel!

Isildur : QUOUA?Non mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut punir mais Patmol, qui a essayer de me tuer sous un tas de trucchoses!

...-Bah la, t'étais la et c'était lourd, je t'ai pas vue… alors…

Patmol n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Isil lui sauta dessus, l'entraînant dans la chambre.

...-J'VAIS TE MONTRER QUE JE SUIS BEL ET BIEN LA!CRETIN DE…

Isil trouva la brosse qu'elle avait essayée de faire avaler à Patmol. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever Isil de sur lui mais la rage qui habitait tout au fond d'Isil prenait le contrôle.

...-MWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!JE SUIS LA REINE DU MAL!

Juju à Gab: Eye c po ma phrase so!

Gabe hausse les epaules: sait pas...

Isil aux deux jeunes filles: ROARRRRRRRRRRR!

Les deux jeunes filles: AH!

Juju et Gab se cachèrent derrière Aragorn qui soupira. Il alla vers Isil pour l'enlever de sur Patmol. Quand il fut a mi-chemin Juju alla se mettre devant lui l'obligeant a arrêter.

...-NONNN!Il ne faut pas que vous y alliez!

Aragorn soupira encore(nda :c'est que nous sommes très exaspérants quand on veut…en faite on veut toujours alors on est toujours exaspérants…c'est comme ak Gab quand je fais la danse de la nouille…sauf qu'elle, elle soupire et va se cacher derrière mon divan…j'comprends pas pourquoi…) et laissa Juju parler.

...-Quand Isil est dans cette colère, c'est très dur d'enlever le démon qui est en elle!

Aragorn leva un sourcil, et se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe d'incompréhension. Elle prit Juju par les epaules et la tassa doucement sur le cote. Il se dirigea vers Isil qui essayait de rentrer un elastique a cheveux dans la bouche a Patmol.

...-Isilriel...

Isil se retourna vers lui, les yeux qui tiraient des couteaux. Elle lui fit un de ses regards diaboliques, se dirigea vers lui, lui tira la langue et lui kickant le tibia. Après que Juju et Gab eurent ramené Aragorn en quatrième vitesse de l'autre bord de l'autre lit, Isil rapporta son attention vers Patmol.

...-Toi….tu vas MOURIR!Dit-elle, en dansant la danse de la pluie autours de Patmol qui était effrayé.

Du bord d'Ara, Gabi et Juju.

...-Je vous l'avais dit! Isil ne peut être contrôlée lorsqu'elle est posséder par…LA CHOSE!Dit Juju en prenant l'air d'une fille dans un vieux film d'horreur pouiche.

...-Alors comment fait-on pour l'arrêter? Demanda le Rôdeur du nord préférer a chacune.

...-Il n'y a qu'une façon…Juju! Demanda Gabicouette, notre…euh…eh bien truc chose préférer a toute…

...-Je sais…je sais…Je suis la seule qui puisse l'arrêter!

...-Pourquoi?Demanda Aragorn en se massant le tibia (nda : qqn s'est déjà fait kicker le tibia par un de ses amis ou qqn de son entourage?voit la moitié de la planète lever la mainet bien, sa fait HYPER MAL!).

Juju regarda Aragorn avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout, et fouilla en dessous du lit. Elle trouva une robe noire avec un p'tit truc blanc au cou, une croix avec Jésus rouillé dessus et une bible.

...-Parce que je suis la seule qui ait vu Exorcisme plus qu'une fois, et en version longue aussi!

Juju alla se mettre devant Isil, la croix a la main.

...-Prépare-toi à sortir démon!

Juju se mit en place, la croix devant le visage d'Isil qui souriait diaboliquement.

...-Mwouahahahahahahahhaha!Tu penses que tu sauveras ce jeune homme, Folle?

...-OUI!Et tu ne sais pas a qu'elle folle tu as affaire!

Puis Isil se lança sur la Folle…

**!FINNNNNNNNNNNN!**

MoonHeart : COUPER!Ouais!C'était cool! Alors, pas trop furieux que j'aie arrêter la?

Editeur : Non non ça va…

MoonHeart-_frappe son éditeur-_TAGEULE JTE PARLAIS PO A TOI!

Editeur…bah alors a ki tu parlais?

_-Petite boule de foin qui passe-_

MoonHeart : Oh…oh….OHHHHH, okay…-_se colle le nez dans son écran-_YA PERSONNE!

Aragorn : Nous sommes ici nous…

MoonHeart -_fait le saut-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JE MEURTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS!

Isil : Ah oui?

MoonHeart : ISILLLL!Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Isil : Eh bien, j'étais venue me chercher un beigne lala et puis j'ai lu comment tu m'as faite finir dans le scénario et alors…-_sort sa ChainSaw-_

MoonHeart : hehehhehehehe…tu n'y penses pas vraiment?

Patmol-_arrive avec un couteau de cuisine-_Je suis sur que oui!Et puis, pourquoi c'est moi qui se fait attaquer par le démon hin?

MoonHeart : euh eh bien….-_essait de trouver un moyen de sortir-…-voit Gab arriver-…se met en boule-…_ne me tues pas…ne me tues pas!

Gab_-arrive avec un bouquet de fleur-_Hello!Eye Ju je voulais te féliciter pour ta fic!Elle est super cool!

MoonHeart-_se déroule et se met devant Gab en jouant ak ses chx-_Ouais ouais je sais je sais! Je suis la meilleure-_voit les deux autres full frus-É_coute chu occupe la alors….-_s'enfuit mais s plante dans une mini-roche-_

Mini-roche-_avec une petite voix-_POURQUOI EST-CE QUE C'EST TOUJOURS DANS MOI QUE TU TE PLANTE?

Tous les autres : Uh?Qui vient de parler?

MoonHeart : BON! On s'en fout et puis…-_claque des doigts et Voldemort apparaît-_O.O

Harry-_arrive en courant suivit de Ron et Hermione-_: VOLDEMORTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Voldemort: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAhaHAHAHA

Ron: Attention Hurry!

MoonHeart: Hurry?

Ron : Ouais, c'est le p'tit nom d'Harry…

Isil, Gab, Pat et MoonHeart : OO

Gab : Parce que vous vous donnez des p'tits noms dans HP?

Hermione : Je ne sais pas qui est ce HP…

Les 4 : (me semblait qu'elle était intelligente?)

Hermione :…mais nous on se donne des petits surnoms tout mini quand on est pas dans les livres! Pas vrai, Ronnynouet?

4 : POUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA RONNYNOUET!

MoonHeart : J'lirais plus HP de la mm façon!...Oh et puis…j'en ai ma claque de vous tous alors -_claque des doigts et les persos d'HP disparaissent-_ Bon ça fait du bien de faire un peu de ménage!

Isil : Tu l'as dit!Maintenant ya personne pour te protéger-_claque des doigts et une partie du corps de Patmol disparaît_ -HEIN?

Pataliputra : AhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MoonHeart : Eh oui Isil!Les pouvoirs d'auteurs se mettent dans nos claquements en fonction de nos âges! Et puisque moi je suis plus vieille que toi…-_claque des doigts et Naraku apparaît-_

Isil : T'es pas aussi bonne que tu le dis!

MoonHeart : Tu crois sa!

Isil : Ouais!

MH : ouais!

Is : ouais!

**Dans le prochain chapitre…**

Vous apprendrez ce qui arrive au démon qui prend possession d'Isil dans les pires moments, vous apprendrez aussi qui va gagner dans le combat des ouais! Vous verrez nos quatre jeunes héros préférés quitter Fondcombe, avec un au revoir déchirant. Vous saurez que maintenant, ma folie n'a aucune LIMITE!MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA

Tout ceci dans le prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et si vous ne l'avez pas fait….

**REVIEWER PLEASE**!Pour une jeune fille avec un imaginaire qui dépasse les bornes!

Merci encore tout le monde, votre présence me touche!Je voudrais encore remercier Isil, qui ma soutenue, lue et idealue… (ouais bah elle me donnait des idées quand j'en avait plus…), Gabrielle, ak ki je parlais de ma fic pendant les pauses, a la bibliothèque, Aussi a Soso-Marie, qui a aussi essayer de me donner des idées mais s'est aussi rendue encore plus folle qu'avant a cause de cela, et aussi vous trouvez pas que j'ai l'air d'avoir gagner un prix ou un oscar moi la?...j'vais arrêter avant que vous me preniez soit pour une schizophrène ou pour une personne qui souffre de dédoublement de personnalité.

XxX-MoonHeart-XxX

qui adore Sesshomaru et trouve sexy Aragorn.


End file.
